The Queen's New Pet
by Alice Sutcliff
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is still working for the queen but when the queen sents him a letter that he will be working with someone he is more surprise to what the person tells him.This is a CielxOC fanfic.I have a poll open so please vote
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi people this is my first fanfic I hope you like it.

Disclaimer:I don't own kuroshitsuji.

The Queen's New Pet

Just a regular morning when the sun is shining and the birds are singing.A dark blue haired boy lay deep asleep and to not be disturb and waiting for someone to wake him up.

"It's time to wake up bocchan",said Sebastian Miichaelis.

"Ah , What is on today's schedual?"asked Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel Phantomhive, a young boy who is in charge of _Funtom Industries._He is 13 years old and has one eye covered while the other isn' eye color is blue and he has blueish black Michaelis, the pesonal butler of Ciel is very mysterious and has black hair and wears a whole suit of black.

"Today you have a guest tonight for dinner and you have a letter from the queen",explained Sebastian while he was dressing Ciel in his appropriate clothes,"and here is your tea".

This scent, it's Earl Grey isn't it?"questioned Ciel.

"Yes it is,bocchan",answered Sebastian.

"Who is the guest?"

"I don't know but I do kno is that she works fo the queen and here is a letter from her"

"Thank you,Sebastian"

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_ As you know you are the Queen's guard dog and for this case you will be working with the Queen's pet cat on this case about the murders of local have to arrive at London to solve the that is all hope you the guard dog works well the Queen's pet cat._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Queen Victoria_

**Hmm,the queen didn"t tell me who is the pet cat,when to meet her,nor tell me her ,the queen did say in the letter that the pet cat is a girl.I wonder how mysterious this girl is,**thought Ciel.

After the thinking about the girl, he went up to his study for some piece and of the company paperwork was already done so he decided to call Sebastian up for him to get a snack since he was getting a little hungry.

*With Sebastian*

My my my what a feast I have to prepare for bocchan and his I can't do as a Phantomhive butler it isn't worth mt salt.

_Ring Ring Ring_

**I wonder what the bocchan wants cuase I have a lot to do before the guest arrives,**thought walks up to the study to where ciel is.

"Yes called for me",said Sebastian.

"Ah, I'm hungrey and I want something sweet,"replied Ciel.

"I can't make you somthing before dinner with the guest it might spoil your appetite."

"I don't care make me a parfeit or something."

'Yes,my lord."

So Sebastian returned to make dinner and was checking the time.**I have only 2 hours before our guest arrives,**thought he went to the kitchen to start the time Sebastian was done the guests carriage arrived.

* * *

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Mansion",greeted Sebastian.

"Ah",replid the guest,"come on Luis"

"And who is this man behind you?"

"Oh,he is my shitsuji,Luis."

Then Sebastian leaded the guest to the drawing room to meet ciel.

"Hello,I'm Ciel Phantomhive and what buisness do you have with me",said the guest showed a letter to him that was the same one that he got from the queen."No way don't tell me your the-"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes I'm the Queens pet cat",replied the guest,"my name is Alice Sinclair and this is my butler Luis."

"I have been informed that you are working on this case with me and my name is Ciel Phantomhive",replied Ciel,"May I ask why you are wearing an eyepatch."Ciel was curious about Alice, he had never seen a girl before wearing an eyepatch and boy like clothes is a girl who has waist length black hair and bangs that go to the left side, dark amethyst eyes, and is currently wearing a button-down white shirt with a bow with a green vest, with a purple long sleeve jacket over also wore black shorts with purple boots with a green bow on each bow.

"I was about to ask you the same thing but you beat me to the question",said Alice,"let me say something before answering your question,your butler, Sebastian, I assume that's his name, is a demon but correct me if I'm wrong."

"H-How did you know."

"Because you see my butler here, Luis,is also a demon and that's why I'm wearing an eyepatch you see I have been marked on my left eye to seal my contract."So Alice took off her purple eyepatch showing her mark and so did Ciel.

-_**Ciel's POV**_-

**No way she signed a contract with a there is something mysterious about this girl,she has to have the same reason about how her parents disappear**,I thought."May I ask what happened to your parents?"I asked.

"I suggest you reframe from asking her is a sensative topic for my ojosama."said Luis,"but I will tell you this,the Sinclar mansion was set on fire and her parents were killed in the fire and she was the only one that survived."

"So that is the reason why she is alone",I asked.

"Yes."

"It's time for bed bocchan',said Sebastian.

"Ah."said Ciel.

"Can Luis and I stay for thhe night",asked Alice,"we were told to stay with you."

"Sure and Sebastian show them the guest room", I said.I watched Sebastian walk away with Alice and I walked to my own room while Sebastian is showing the guests their rooms.I sat on my bed waiting for Sebastian to get me my slumber wear.I walked past the guest room and I heard voices discussing about something,I know it wasn't polite to eavsdrop but I did it any way.

"Should I tell him Luis",asked a voice.**That must be Alice and Luis Talking bout somthing **I thought.

"Yes you should ojosama, because you chose to marry him instead of Alois Trancy",said Luis.

"Luis I think we have an unwanted guest listening to our conversation."I heard the door opening and I didn't have time to escape and they caught me."Well,well,well if it isn't the young did you hear?Either you tell us or I'll have Luis force it out of you",said Alice.

"all I've heard was about you wanting to tell someone something and it somehow mentions about you and Alois Trancy",I replied,"What was the conversation about anyyway?"

"I was going to tell you tomorrow but you just had to eavsdrop so might as well tell you.I'm betrothered to you and your engagement to Elizabeth broke off so the people forced me to either pick you or Alois Trancy to be my future I picked you and there was a case I had to work on since I'm the queen's pet cat I had to be partnered with you the queen's guard get the reason why I'm here now."

"Yes,but who broke off my engagement with Elizabeth?"

"I don't you don't want me as your fiancee I can go to Alois do you want me as a fiancee or not?"

"I-"

* * *

**There you guys have it the second me lots of reviews and I'm not sure how many chapters there's going to be so please Rate and Review please :)**


End file.
